5 Nights at Freddy's Ultimate
5 Nights at Freddy's Ultimate is a 5 Nights at Freddy's game created by CLAGames and Scott Cawthon. It is the fourth installment in the 5 Nights at Freddy's series and includes over 20 animatronics, 23 cameras and much more. You play as Julia Cummings, and the game takes place in 2027. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Bonnie the Bunny Chica the Chicken Foxy the Pirate Fox Golden Freddy Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Mangle Balloon Boy The Marionette Springtrap Shadow Freddy Shadow Bonnie Shadow Balloon Boy Phantom Freddy Phantom Chica Phantom Foxy Phantom Mangle Phantom Balloon Boy The Phantom Marionette Purple Freddy Purple Man Balloon Girl Endoskeleton No. 1 Endoskeleton No. 2 Candy the Cat Cindy the Cat Sugar the Cat The Penguin Silver Freddy The Clown The Grey Marionette Pink Guy Ultimate Freddy Ultimate Bonnie Ultimate Chica Ultimate Foxy Ultimate Balloon Boy The Ultimate Marionette Fredbear Golden Fredbear Mr Handy (owned by PvZFanatic) Pluff (owned by Bolt-Weed) Chef (owned by ManinBlack007JK) Top Chef (owned by ManinBlack007JK) Gearkreig (owned by Aldrasos) If anyone would like to add their OCs, just tell me in the comments! More coming soon! Locations Basement Parts/Service (CAM 01) All the old animatronics start here. The walls are lined with benches for the animatronics to sit on and a few endoskeletons are visible in the background of the room as well. Storage Room (CAM 02) Boxes of spare animatronic parts and endoskeletons can be seen in here. Apart from that, there is not much in this room. Laboratory (CAM 03) This is where the animatronics are built. There are many boxes of endoskeleton and animatronic parts located around the room, as well as lots of complicated experimental things. Both of the endoskeletons start here. Unknown Room (CAM 04) The camera in here is disabled, so not much is known about this room apart from the fact that the Phantom animatronics start here. Nights More coming soon! Game Mechanics Doors If an animatronic is outside your office, you can close these. However, you can only close 2. You can't close the 3rd one, so you'll need to be careful. Lights Use these to check if an animatronic is outside your office. Freddy Mask Use this if an animatronic gets into your office. The animatronic will eventually wander back out. The Freddy Mask does not work on any of the old animatronics, Ultimate Foxy, the Ultimate Marionette, Ultimate Golden Freddy, any of the Phantom animatronics or any of the easter eggs. Plus, you can't wear the Freddy Mask for long, as there is toxic inside it, and if the toxic bar fills up, you will suffocate and die. Flashlight You can use this to check if an animatronic is in the Office Hall. However, it has its own power, and if this power runs out, you won't be able to use your flashlight anymore. Power There is limited power, and if this power runs out, Ultimate Freddy will appear at your left door, play the Toreador March, then sneak into the room and jumpscare you. Music Box You will need to wind this up in order to stop the Ultimate Marionette from getting you. Maintenance Panel Sometimes, you will gain errors with your audio devices, camera system and ventilation, so you will need to head over to the maintenance panel to fix these errors. Alarm The alarm sounds if you have a ventilation error or if an animatronic is in your office. It does not work if the power has run out. Vents The animatronics will try to crawl through these to get to your office. In order to stop them, you will need to seal the vents by double clicking their camera buttons. This will lock the animatronics in them for the rest of the night. Cameras You can use these to check where the animatronics are in the pizzeria. Audio You can use this on the cameras to lure the animatronics away from your office. More coming soon! Category:Games